


Фандомная аналитика, 2-й левел

by Fandom_Holmes



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Analysis, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Holmes/pseuds/Fandom_Holmes





	Фандомная аналитика, 2-й левел

 

  
**Название:** Подсказки для фикрайтеров  
 **Переводчик:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Ссылка на оригинал:** [Brit-pick Hints for Sherlock Authors](259535) by red_adam  
 **Форма:** фандомная аналитика  
 **Версия** : сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** нет  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Размер:** 3111 слов в оригинале, 2845 в переводе (сокращённом)  
 **Краткое содержание:** Перечень различий между британской и американской речью и культурой, которые могут встретиться вам в фанфиках по «Шерлоку».  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** От переводчика: «Хотя статья была написана в помощь американским фикрайтерам, мы думаем, что она может оказаться интересной и нашим соотечественникам – переводчикам, авторам и просто дотошным читателям».  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Подсказки для фикрайтеров"

  
Перед вами перечень различий между британской и американской речью и культурой, которые могут встретиться вам в фанфиках по сериалу Би-би-си «Шерлок». Это не полный список, и я знаю, что после опубликования мне попадётся на глаза или придёт на ум ещё штук десять примеров, но это лишь начало. Если вы из США и вам случалось читать фик, действие которого происходит в Америке, а автор – британец, то вы знаете, как подобные ляпы сбивают читательский настрой; потому-то я и написала эту статью.  
  
Вы можете сохранять, копировать, публиковать и давать ссылки на этот текст где угодно и вообще делать с ним всё что заблагорассудится. Всё честно в любви и при написании качественного фика. Если я что-то пропустила или где-то ошиблась, пожалуйста, дайте мне знать в комментариях здесь: [archiveofourown.org/works/259535](259535)  
Спасибо   
  
Правило номер один – измените настройку проверки орфографии с «английский (США)» на «английский (Великобритания)». Множество проблем, о которых долго рассказывать, легко решается этой мерой.  
  
 **Простые замены**  
  
Не «апартаменты» (apartment), а «квартира» (flat).  
  
Не «нажми на газ», а «нажми на акселератор» или «на педаль». И большинство машин здесь имеют ручную коробку передач, а не автоматическую. Движение у нас левостороннее.  
Не «сотрудник» (co-worker), а «коллега» (colleague).  
  
Не «сотовый телефон» (cell phone), а «мобильный» (mobile phone). Сейчас довольно часто говорят просто «телефон» («достань телефон из моего кармана, Джон!»).  
  
Не «ночной столик» (night stand), а «прикроватный» (bedside table).  
  
Не «пешеходная дорожка» (sidewalk), а «тротуар» (pavement).  
  
Не «мусорница» (trash can), а «корзина» (bin).  
  
Магазин – не «store», а «shop». «Супермаркет» – большой продуктовый магазин типа Теско, Сэйнсбери, Асда или Моррисон.  
  
Не «молл» (moll), а «торговый центр» (shopping centre). Хотя теперь есть такие, что называются «моллы», но это обычно большие сооружения за городом.   
  
Не «проклинать» (curse), а «ругаться» (swear). «Проклинать» это что-то связанное с колдовством.  
  
Не «ма» (Mom), а «мама» или «мать» (Mum, Mother).  
Не «па» (Pa, Pop), а «папа» или «отец» (Dad, Father).  
  
«Чек» у нас пишется по-разному. Бумага, по которой деньги из вашего банка могут быть переданы кому-то другому, так и будет «чек» (cheque). А вот то, где написано, сколько вы должны заплатить в ресторане, мы называем «счёт» (bill).   
  
«Тюрьма» (prison) - это только место постоянного заключения по приговору суда. Временное содержание под стражей так и называется или ещё говорят «в камере» (in the cells).   
  
Не «коп» (cop), а «полисмен» (policeman). Мужчина или женщина на посту называется констебль; инспекторы ведут расследование. Полицейские не носят оружия, если только они не входят в вооружённое подразделение быстрого реагирования. Люди в Соединённом Королевстве вообще как правило не носят оружия. Требования для получения разрешения на оружие очень-очень строгие. Думаю, что Джон держит при себе пистолет нелегально. Если полиция в вашем фике играет важную роль, найдите себе консультанта, который разбирается в этой теме, а также отнеситесь с уважением к процессуальным нормам британской полиции.  
  
Не «задний двор» (backyard), а «сад» (garden). Пока там есть хоть клочок травы, хоть цветочная грядка, да чёрт возьми, хоть пара горшков с зеленью, мы будем называть это «садик». Наверное, это как-то связано с нашей тягой к красивой жизни. Только если весь он заасфальтирован или замощён и используется для хранения велосипедов и коробок, это будет «двор». Ещё «двор» можно сказать про площадку для игр возле школы.   
  
Не «гардероб» (closet), а «платяной шкаф» (wardrobe). Здесь это обычно предмет мебели, а не комната. Если это комната, тогда её называют «гардеробная» (dressing room). Маленькая комната, НЕ соединённая напрямую со спальней, называется кладовкой (box room); обычно она такого размера, что в неё можно поставить одну или две односпальные кровати. Такие комнаты нередко встречаются в больших и среднего размера домах викторианской-эдвардианской эпох. Маленькое помещение, соединённое со спальней, называют «встроенным шкафом» (cupboards), даже если он высотой от пола до потолка. Кровати бывают односпальные, двуспальные, а также «королевского размера» (king) и «суперкоролевского» (super-king).   
  
**Еда, напитки, кухня**  
  
Не «конфеты» (candy), а «сладости» (sweets).  
  
Вместо «содовой» (soda) используйте название напитка – кока-кола, пепси, лимонад, севен-ап и так далее.  
  
Чай не «настаивается» (steep), он «заваривается» (brew). Если только это не травяной чай; тогда он настаивается, но по-другому (infuse).  
  
Не «желе» (jelly), а «джем» (jam). Если только он не айвовый или какой-то другой прозрачный и отфильтрованный.  
  
Для того чтобы что-то зажарить, мы используем разные слова: в США – «broil», в Англии – «grill». Судя по всему, большинство кухонных плит в США имеют одну духовку с приспособлением для жарки? У нас в одной плите их обычно две: большая духовка и духовка-гриль. Мы поджариваем стейки, сосиски и тосты с сыром.   
  
Подробнее про чай, яйца и жареный картофель смотрите в статье ниже. Настолько подробнее, что вам жизнь может стать не мила.  
  
 **Одежда**  
  
Ткань в клетку (plaid) – может называться «check», а может быть «тартан» (такая разноцветная шотландская штука).  
  
Дамскую сумочку, которую в Америке называют "purse" и куда складывают телефон, помаду, салфетки и т.д., мы называем "hand bag". Женщины держат деньги, кредитные карточки и скидочные купоны в кошельке (purse), который в США называют «бумажником» (wallet). А вот у мужчин везде «бумажник» - и в Англии, и в Америке.   
  
В Великобритании мы носим с рубашкой не «безрукавку» (vest), а «жилет» (waistcoat). Наша «безрукавка» это что в Америке, кажется, зовут «майка» (undershirts) - безрукавый топ, который зимой надевают под рубашку. Костюм с жилетом - это костюм-тройка (three-piece suit). Вместо вашей «майки», как вы уже поняли, мы говорим «безрукавка» (vest).  
Нижнее бельё, которое в Америке называют «шорты» (shorts) - у нас называют «боксеры» (boxers), «плавки» (y-fronts), или, в общем, «трусы» (pants). Слово «бельё» (underwear) британцами употребляется как термин для нижней одежды в целом или во множественном числе, например, «твой ящик для белья» и не используется в отношении единичных предметов, как это принято в США.  
  
Вместо слова «pants», которые американцы используют в смысле «штаны», мы в Великобритании говорим «брюки» (trousers). Так что Шерлок, который в вашем фике отправляется из дома в штанах и безрукавке (in a vest and pants) может выглядеть совсем иначе, чем вы думаете - его могут даже арестовать за непристойное поведение!   
  
Обувь, которую в Америке называют «сникерсы» (sneakers), мы зовём «кроссовки» (trainers).  
  
Подтяжки, или пояс с подтяжками (suspenders, suspender belt) – это кружевной или шёлковый пояс с эластичными полосками, предназначенными для того, чтобы поддерживать женские чулки. Альтернатива – резинки (garters), кружевные и эластичные, которые надеваются высоко на ногу. А вот те штуки, которые носят мужчины с брюками, мы называем «помочи» (braces). Чтобы вас окончательно запутать, слово «braces» ещё означает ортодонтические скобы (брекет-систему).  
  
 **Фразы**  
  
Вместо «пойдём посмотрим» - «пойдём И посмотрим». Вместо «иди возьми», «иди приготовь» и т.д. – «иди И возьми», «иди И приготовь» и т.д. и т.п.  
  
Мы не используем слово «уже» (already) в конце реплики, чтоб заставить кого-то сделать что-то поскорее. Кажется дико, учитывая, насколько повсеместно такое употребление в Штатах, но тем не менее: вряд ли Джон или Шерлок так скажут.  
  
Мы не говорим «вот и всё» (is all), как вы: “Я устал, вот и всё». Мы скорее скажем: «Я просто устал» или что-то подобное.  
  
Быть «pissed» в Британии это «быть пьяным в стельку» (а не «быть в раздражении»). А вот «pissed off» - «быть в раздражении»! Дальше ещё веселее. «Taking the piss» может означать «сделать посмешищем», «постебаться» (micky, или mocking, или poking fun) в ситуациях, когда кто-то использует для своей выгоды человека или организацию или целую систему – к примеру, каждый день опаздывает на работу на полчаса. Порой понять можно только по контексту. Сам же глагол «to piss», как и в Америке, имеет смысл «мочиться». Кстати, вместо этого слова мы можем сказать «пописать» (pee) или «сходить по-маленькому» (wee), а парни говорят «отлить» (leak или have a slash). Честно говоря, я понятия не имею, что в этом случае скажут Джон и Шерлок!  
  
Мы не говорим «дай угадаю» (I guess), если только мы и в самом деле не играем в угадайку. Обычно вместо этого выражения мы скажем «я предполагаю» или «я полагаю, что…».  
  
Словечко «dumb» применяется только к неспособным говорить и не имеет дополнительного значения «тупой», как в Америке.  
  
«Ванная комната» означает помещение, где находится ванна, и выражение «пройти в ванную комнату» не используется в Британии в смысле «пройти в туалет», как это делается в Штатах. Некоторые англичане вместо «туалет» говорят «уборная» (loo). Когда мы находимся в пабе или ресторане, то говорим «Я иду в женскую комнату» (to the ladies) или «Я иду в мужскую» (to the gents). Выражения «комната отдыха» (restroom) или «комната для умывания» (washroom) мы не используем вовсе. Соединённую с туалетом ванную или душевую при спальне или при номере в отеле называют «совмещённые удобства» (suite bathroom или en suite). Зона ванной комнаты, покрытая плиткой, называется у нас «tiles».  
  
Мы говорим «стоять друг за другом» (to line up), но у нас есть ещё слово «очередь» (queue) – например, «встать в очередь» или «очередь в банк».  
  
Мы произносим h в начале слов herb и hotel, так что неопределённый артикль будет a, а не an. Если только вы не весь из себя аристократ – тогда всё-таки an hotel.  
  
Нижний этаж здания, который у вас считается первым, в Британии называют «цокольным» (ground floor). Ваш второй этаж – это наш первый.  
  
 **Культурные моменты**  
  
В Великобритании публичные школы (public school) – это шикарные платные аристократические негосударственные школы (Итон, Хэрроу и т.д.). Менее дорогие школы называются независимыми (или частными, но в последнее время это название меньше употребляется). Большинство населения обучается в государственных школах. Церковные школы – это в основном государственные с волонтёрским участием; церковь вкладывает какие-то деньги и/или осуществляет контроль и влияние. Хотя есть, конечно, и платные негосударственные церковные школы.   
  
С 2 с половиной и до 4 лет британцы могут по желанию посещать детский сад или дошкольное учреждение (Nursery, Preschool).   
  
С 4 до 11 лет они учатся в начальной школе или школе первой ступени (Primary school) – которая иногда делится на две: подготовительную школу (Infant School, Infants) с 4 до 7 и младшую школу (Junior school, Juniors) с 7 до 11 лет.  
  
С 11 до 18 лет обучение идёт в старшей школе (Senior School), её могут называть ещё высшей или школой второй ступени (Secondary School, High School). В некоторых графствах ещё существуют средние школы, объединяющие старшие классы начальной и младшие классы старшей школ. Ученики одной параллели называются «год» (year), а не «курс» (grade).  
  
Мы сдаём экзамены под названием GCSE (на аттестат об основном образовании) в 16 лет и «'A' Levels» (на аттестат о среднем образовании на повышенном - advanced - уровне) в 18, прежде чем поступать в университет. Те, кому сейчас около 40 лет, в своё время сдавали не GCSE, а «'O' levels» (от «ordinary» - общий уровень). GCSE был введён для всех, кто родился после 31 августа 1971 (Мартину, например, было тогда 8 дней).  
  
У нас не было выпускных балов, когда Шерлок и Джон заканчивали старшую школу. Впрочем, сейчас эта традиция уже широко распространилась.  
  
Мы не «выпускаемся» (graduate) из старшей школы, мы просто «выходим» (leave) из неё. Остаться на второй год – дело почти неслыханное. За свои домашние работы мы получаем не оценки (grades), а баллы (marks).   
  
А вот из университетов мы выпускаемся! Сейчас высшие учебные заведения частенько называются «колледжами», но Шерлок и Джон могут говорить о свой учёбе в универе (Uni). Если кто-то из них учился в Оксфорде или Кембридже, то, вполне возможно, и в колледже тоже (скажем, в Магдален-колледже или в Колледже Иисуса).  
  
Если система образования играет важную роль в вашем фике, найдите себе консультанта. Это ещё одно минное поле: наша система образования очень отличается от американской.  
Снег в центральном Лондоне - крайне редкое явление. «Городской остров тепла», как говорят метеорологи, и всё такое. Если он даже падает, то обычно очень быстро тает.  
  
Английские ругательства: ублюдок, сука, мудак, урод, засранец, придурок, чёртов (или грёбаный) идиот. «Сука» в Британии – неслабое оскорбление, оно не смягчилось, как это случилось в США; адресуется исключительно женщинам. Такие выражения, как «сукин сын» и «мазерфакер», мы не используем.  
  
В Британии чайники – электрические. Мы редко пользуемся чайниками со свистком, которые нагреваются на плите, и мы никогда не кипятим воду для чая в микроволновке.   
  
Тостеры – для приготовления тостов из ломтиков хлеба. Тостеры есть у всех. Мы поглощаем громадное количество тостов.   
  
Самая мелкая банкнота в Англии – в 5 фунтов. Мы считаем деньги не в евро, а в фунтах стерлингов, и один фунт – это монета. Также у нас есть монеты в 2 фунта. Самая мелкая единица – это пенс, в фунте 100 пенсов, как и центов в вашем долларе.  
  
У нас нет магазинов по продаже лекарств (drugstores)! У нас есть аптеки (chemists), где продаются шампуни и т.д., и в них есть фармацевтический отдел (pharmacy part) с фармацевтом во главе, где по рецептам выдаются лекарства. Также аптечные отделы есть в супермаркетах.  
  
ЧАЙ: готовится на воде, которую вскипятили в электрическом чайнике, обычно с использованием молока, подаётся горячим в чашках. Обычно для заварки мы пользуемся чайными пакетиками; время от времени завариваем листовой чай. В наши дни люди скорее сделают две чашки чая, чем заварят целый чайник (a pot), но Шерлок и Джон могут использовать именно его. Но они никогда не будут пить Липтон или другой растворимый чай. Такой напиток, так же как и холодный чай, здесь очень редко встречаются. Все пьют горячий чай; это так же распространено, как питьё кофе, и даже чаще – особенно дома. Распространённое выражение «выпить чайку» (have a cuppa), хотя Джон и Шерлок скорее скажут «чаю» или «чашку чая» (даже если он налит в кружку!).  
  
МОЛОКО: у нас есть обезжиренное, с пониженной жирностью и цельное. Самое популярное – с пониженной жирностью. Увы, молочники с их многоразовыми стеклянными бутылками уходят в прошлое. Джон и Шерлок покупают молоко в магазине, так что оно будет не в стеклянной бутылке, а в пластиковом контейнере. Мы не говорим «достань из холодильника бутылку молока» - мы скажем просто «достань молоко из холодильника».   
  
СЛИВКИ: обычные (single) – их можно подлить во что-то, двойные (double) –более густые, и есть ещё сливки для взбивания (whipping cream). Да, серьёзно. А когда сливки для взбивания (жидкие) приготовлены, то они превращаются во взбитые сливки (whipped cream)!  
  
ПРИЁМЫ ПИЩИ: завтрак, ланч и чай, или обед, или ужин – последнее зависит от обстоятельств и социального статуса.  
  
В Британии пищу готовят (cook) или делают (make), но не «собирают» (fix).   
  
Примеры из «Шерлока»:   
\- Я собираюсь сделать сэндвич, будешь?  
\- Я сделаю чай.  
\- Приготовишь мне завтрак?  
\- Разве не твоя очередь готовить обед?  
  
 **Яйца. Господи, это ужас какой-то**  
  
Яичница-глазунья (fried eggs) жарится на горячем жире в сковородке, причём только с одной стороны.  
  
Варёные яйца (boiled eggs) подаются к столу в скорлупе, в специальных чашечках и с ложечкой, чтоб разбить верхушку или с ножом, чтоб её срезать. Часто варятся всмятку. Едят их, зачерпывая ложечкой содержимое яйца изнутри скорлупы. Все поклонники Адама Ламберта, подписанные на твиттер его брата Нила, в курсе трагической истории с варёными яйцами. Это было ужасно познавательно – я, например, понятия не имела, что варёные яйца, поданные в скорлупе, могут стать причиной разрыва международных отношений.  
  
Если яйца без скорлупы опущены в кипящую воду или приготовлены в специальных полукруглых формочках, то они называются яйца-пашот (poached eggs).  
  
Яичница-болтунья (scrambled eggs) – это яйца, взбитые с молоком. В процессе готовки их помешивают, так что получается жёлтая масса, на вид напоминающая домашний сыр.  
  
И наконец, омлет (оmelettes) – обычно подаётся с салатом как лёгкая закуска, блюдо не для завтрака.  
  
Настоящий завтрак включает в себя яйца, бекон, сосиски, чёрный пудинг, поджаренные хлебцы и т.д. и в разговорной речи называется «fry-up» или «горячий завтрак» (cooked breakfast) или, наиболее пафосно, «полный английский завтрак» (full English breakfast). Картофельные оладьи пришли к нам из Америки и стали очень популярны, но поджаренные хлебцы более традиционны. Их часто подают с печёными бобами, которые тоже отличаются от американского продукта: британские готовятся в томатном соусе, а не в сладковатом коричневом, привычном для США.  
  
Мы ПОСТОЯННО едим бобы!   
  
Обычно их кладут на тост. Посмотрите рекламу печёных бобов «Хайнц», и вам всё станет ясно. Бобы на тосте – такой ланч, который может приготовить даже Шерлок. Конечно, после того, как достанет глазные яблоки из микроволновки. Вспомним, как в «Большой игре», прямо перед сценой в бассейне, Джон предложил Шерлоку купить молока и, возможно, бобов. Он как раз и имел в виду печёные бобы, а не зелёный горошек или мексиканскую фасоль.  
  
 **Жареный картофель во всех его проявлениях**  
  
В Соединённом королевстве чипсами называют приготовленные в кипящем масле толстые брусочки картофеля. В США, кажется, это называется "картошка фри к стейку» или «"картошка фри по-домашнему»? В магазинах еды на вынос (chip shop) их обычно подают с солью и уксусом. Часто обмакиваются в кетчуп, майонез или коричневый соус (HP sauce).  
Под «картошкой фри» в Великобритании понимаются зажаренные в кипящем масле ломтики нарезанного тонкой соломкой картофеля. Как в «Макдональдсе». В США ведь так же?  
  
Английские криспсы (Crisps) – это зажаренные в масле тонкие ломтики картофеля, которые продаются в пакетиках и могут годами храниться на полках. Как я понимаю, это то, что в США называют «чипсами». Они могут быть не только из картошки, но и из кукурузы и маиса, так что всякие «Доритос», «Вотситс» и «Кваверс» (Doritos and Quavers and Wotsits) тоже считаются за криспсы.  
  
Ещё в Великобритании вам могут встретиться «specials» или «scallops» (название варьируется в зависимости от региона) – пластинки картофеля, печеные или жареные в масле. В большинстве магазинов еды на вынос их можно найти наряду с чипсами.  
  
 **Подземка**  
  
Если Джон сумеет затащить Шерлока в подземку, будьте бдительны и сверяйте каждый свой шаг – как пользоваться проездными, куда и как можно добраться по конкретной линии – это настоящее минное поле! Проще использовать такси. Тут вам поможет сайт «Транспорт в Лондоне» - tfl.gov.uk.  
  
Чёрные такси могут подобрать вас где угодно. Сзади у них пять сидений, три – лицом к водителю, и два откидных к нему спиной. Такси поменьше могут быть с кузовами «седан» или «хэтчбек», их нужно заказывать по телефону и договариваться, где именно вас подобрать.  
  
 **И напоследок**  
  
У большинства мужчин в Британии крайняя плоть не обрезана. Это я так, на всякий случай говорю   
  


  
**Название:** Экскурсия в музей Шерлока Холмса  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Форма:** фандомная аналитика  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Размер:** 1447 слов  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Фотографии выполнены специально для фандомной битвы автором работы.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Экскурсия в музей Шерлока Холмса"

  
Я хочу предложить вам посетить одно замечательное место.   
  
На свете существует множество музеев, а уж в Лондоне их совершенно запредельное количество. Но этот — единственный в своем роде музей литературного героя. Вы, наверное, не раз посещали музеи-квартиры писателей, политиков, художников. А музей-квартиру великого детектива, которого, по сути, никогда не существовало в нашей прекрасной реальности — не посещали. Давайте это исправим.  
  
Экскурсия наша будет виртуальной, но от этого не менее познавательной. Я предложу вашему вниманию некоторые фотографии, но признаюсь сразу — они не передадут вам той неподражаемой атмосферы, что царит в этом волшебном месте.   
  
Итак, Лондон и его самая известная улица — Бейкер-стрит.  
  
Надо сказать, что музей-квартира мистера Шерлока Холмса — один из самых дешевых музеев в городе. Вход будет стоить вам всего восемь фунтов. Ну, во всяком случае, в июне две тысячи тринадцатого года все обстояло именно так. И добраться до него тоже проще простого — существует в лондонском метрополитене станция «Бейкер-стрит» и проехать мимо нее совершенно невозможно.  
  


  
  
Стоп! Сразу предупреждаю вас — не выходите из метро на саму Бейкер-стрит! Иначе бурный поток пассажиров подхватит вас и унесет вдоль по Бейкер-стрит, к музею. И вы не заметите в толпе человека, к которому, собственно, приехали.  
  


  
  
Вот он — мистер Шерлок Холмс. Стоит, курит трубку и приветствует всех, кто пришел к нему в гости. А приходят очень и очень многие. В музей лучше выбираться к открытию, иначе у вас есть неплохие шансы отстоять огромную очередь.   
  
Хорошо, вы поздоровались с мистером Холмсом и поворачиваете за угол. Впереди зеленеет Ридженс-парк, куда Холмс часто ходил гулять со своим другом доктором Уотсоном, но вам туда не надо. Вам ближе. Вот он — музей.  
  


  
  


  
  
На крыльце дежурит констебль, который всем желающим дает сфотографироваться с трубкой, в котелке или в знаменитой охотничьей шляпе. Для того, чтобы купить билет, вам придется зайти в сувенирный магазин. Заходите, оглядитесь, соберите в кучу разбежавшиеся глаза и идите покупать билет. Магазин лучше осматривать потом, потому что иначе вы оттуда не вылезете. Могу только добавить, что дешевых пластмассовых сувениров тут попросту нет. А вот разных интересных и по-настоящему достойных вещей — очень много. Патриоты России обрадуются, заметив, что из всех киношных Холмсов чести быть изображенными на продаваемых портретах удостоились лишь двое — Джереми Бретт и Василий Ливанов.   
  
Но мы отвлеклись. Вперед, покажите билет констеблю и проходите дальше, мимо чьих-то пальто и шляп на вешалке, дальше, к лестницам.   
  


  
  
Лестницы в викторианских домах были очень узкими и крутыми. Поневоле задумаешься, каково было бедному мистеру Холму по ним бегать с его длинными ногами и скоростью гоночного болида.   
  
Поднимаемся на второй этаж и сразу видим знаменитую гостиную. Но до нее вам предложат зайти в спальню Холмса.   
  


  
  
Комната маленькая, но очень уютная. На кровати, как можно заметить, лежит шляпа священника, в которой Холмс щеголял в «Скандале в Богемии»  
  


  
  
Рядом — охотничья шляпа и саквояж с набором криминалиста. Если засунуть нос в саквояж поглубже, то можно обнаружить отмычки и внушительную дубинку.   
  
Как ликующе замечают многие, кровать в музее только одна. Да, в комнате доктора ее нет. Скептики утверждают, что кровать вынесли за ненадобностью — здесь же не музей доктора Уотсона, в конце концов. Но мы-то с вами знаем… Гхм. Вернемся к спальне. Все, кто внимательно читали Дойля, а в особенности «Этюд в багровых тонах» будут счастливы найти все на своих местах — картотека, портреты известных преступников на стенах — все на месте.  
  


  
  
А вот гримировальный набор, помогавший Холмсу перевоплощаться.  
  


  
  
И потайной фонарь. Холмс вообще был человеком запасливым.  
  


  
  
Кроме того, на столике у кровати на подставке стоит книга по пчеловодству.  
  


  
  
Если вам повезет, и народу будет немного, не пожалейте времени на осмотр этой маленькой спальни. Кроме самых очевидных вещей, там находит еще сотня мелочей, от разглядывания которых истинный фанат получит неземное удовольствие, да и человеку стороннему будет интересно. Можно обнаружить персидскую туфлю — парную к той, в которой Холмс держал табак. Женский и мужской портреты на каминной полке вполне могут принадлежать родителям сыщика. В общем, есть на что посмотреть.  
  
Из спальни можно попробовать заглянуть в гостиную  
  


  
  
Но пройти все равно не получится, поэтому вернемся в коридор и войдем с лестницы.   
  
Первая мысль, которая обычно посещает при входе в гостиную: «Господи, как они тут расходились?» Действительно, места маловато. Зато квартира в центре и хозяйка понимающая. Например, позволяет стрелять по стенам, а потом еще и в рамочку вставляет.  
  


  
  
Сразу возле схода, по левую руку — «уголок доктора». Уотсон скромно отвел себе место около двери, но все на месте — докторский чемоданчик, удобный письменный стол, колокольчик для вызова прислуги, два индийский слона и даже спица для накалывания рецептов.   
  


  
  
Оставив позади стол доктора и затаившийся в углу обеденный стол, можно подойти к знаменитым креслам у камина. Кстати, вас здесь с удовольствием сфотографируют. На столике лежат котелок, охотничья шляпа (сколько у них разбросано по всему дому, хотела бы я знать?), трубка и даже лупа.  
  


  
  
Вот она — знаменитая скрипка.  
  


  
  
У окна — химическая лаборатория Холмса. Надо признать, бардак изрядный.   
  
Насмотревшись на гостиную, выходим и снова поднимаемся по узкой лестнице. Здесь нас ждут комната доктора Уотсона и гостиная миссис Хадсон.   
  
В спальне доктора, как я уже говорила, нет кровати, зато присутствует санузел. Остальную обстановку составляют, в основном, шкафы с книгами и витрины с памятными вещами. Собственно, с третьего этажа начинается сам музей великого человека. Кстати, если вы проскочите комнату доктора, не потрудившись прочитать названия книг — упустите много удовольствия. Например, там можно найти вот этот шедевр.  
  


  
  
Книга называется «В постели с Шерлоком Холмсом». Что как бы намекает на правоту фикрайтеров, которые год за годом ищут в целомудренном сожительстве двух мужчин что-то непростое.   
  
А вот и докторский револьвер.  
  


  
  
В гостиной миссис Хадсон нас ждут экспонаты прямиком из рассказов Дойля. Можете потренировать свою память.  
  


  
  
Ну как? Сколько рассказов насчитали? Я помогу — это маска и перчатки девочки-негритянки из «Желтого лица», палец несчастного инженера-гидравлика из одноименного рассказа (доктор, наверное, в банке с формалином хранил), букетик, который роняли в «Знатном холостяке» и книга с пистолетом из «Одинокой велосипедистки».   
  


  
  
Да что там палец! Ради друга доктор даже вырезал часть стены — видите этот отпечаток? Это та самая улика, которая чуть не погубила несчастного адвоката Макфарлейна в «Подрядчике из Норвуда». Рядом пылятся уши, присланные мисс Кушинг в «Картонной коробке».  
  
  


[ ](http://firepic.org/)

  
  
Остатки шести Наполеонов.  
  


  
  
Сувенир из Сиреневой сторожки.   
  
  
Эти экспонаты — часть неповторимой атмосферы, которая царит на Бейкер-стрит. Здесь никто не помнит о человеке по имени Артур Конан Дойль. Это музей великого человека. Да, - скажут вам шерлокоманы, - у нас на витрине лежит отрубленный палец и кусок стены. И что?   
  
После выхода второго сезона сериала «Шерлок» в моду вошел слоган «я верю в Шерлока Холмса». Музей на Бейкер-стрит — воплощение этого слогана в реальности. Здесь просто верят в Шерлока Холмса — верят слепо, наивно и с некой долей самоиронии. Верят и строят музей великого человека. И зажигают свечи в каждой комнате — вы ведь замечали, там везде горят свечи.  
  


  
  
Это живой огонь. И книга о пчеловодстве каждый раз открыта на новой странице. И некоторые предметы иногда меняются местами. Квартира продолжает жить.   
  
А вот образцы эпистолярного жанра — и доктора, и детектива.  
  


  
  


  
  
Поднимемся еще на один этаж. В книгах пишут, что тут должна быть спальня миссис Хадсон и комната горничной. Почти все это место занято восковыми фигурами. В лондонских музеях вообще любят восковые фигуры, и Бейкер-стрит не исключение. Вы найдете тут Ирэн Адлер и короля Богемии, шантажиста Милвертона, Вайолет Хантер из «Медных буков» и человека с рассеченной губой. Например, с потолка свисают вот такие герои рассказа «Обряд дома Мейсгрейвов»  
  


  
  
На стене можно увидеть знаменитую записку, распустившую Союз рыжих.  
  


  
  
И вы не поверите — даже голову собаки Баскервилей!  
  


  
  
А в углу стоит бюст Шерлока Холмса. И знаменитый сыщик, как мне кажется, лукаво улыбается.  
  
  
  
Дальше наверху — только уборная и старые чемоданы.  
  


  
  
Кстати, в уборной стоит чучело совы. Нет, мы не знаем, зачем оно там. Но, наверное, на то есть свои причины.  
  
Ну, вот и все. Спускайтесь в магазинчик, покупайте сувениры. Там, к слову, всегда играет музыка. А еще вы сможете приобрести наручники, собрание сочинений Дойля, настольные игры, трубку, плюшевого мишку и, конечно же, охотничью шляпу.   
  


  
  
Приехав в Лондон, потратьте пару часов на этот музей. Даже если про Шерлока Холмса вам известно только «Элементарно, Ватсон!» в исполнении Ливанова. Это единственный в своем роде шанс побывать между страниц книги, забраться в саму историю, а не просто прочитать ее или увидеть на экране. К концу визита в музей вам начнет казаться, что Шерлок Холмс был обычным живым человеком. А это самое прекрасное, что можно сказать про любого литературного героя.  
  
Удачной прогулки!  
  
P.S.  
  
Ах да. Я задержусь для тех, кто знает — в современном Лондоне Бейкер-стрит можно найти по двум адресам. Итак, если вы хотите посмотреть на ту мостовую, по которой гарантированно ступали ноги Бенедикта Камбербэтча, то я быстро расскажу вам, как это сделать.  
  
Ваша станция — Юстон. Ваша улица — North-Govern Street.  
  


  
  
Стоит вам завернуть на эту улочку, которую легко найти на любых картах, и вы увидите…  
  


  
  
Ближе, ближе, бандерлоги!  
  


  
  


  
  
Можно даже постучаться в ту самую дверь. И быстро убежать. Если что — я вам этого не советовала.  
  


  
  
И, кстати, не совершайте ошибки, проходя мимо кафе Speedy’s. Там прекрасно и крайне дешево кормят.  
  
Удачи!


End file.
